


Oikawa doesn't share

by TaeSugaEll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeSugaEll/pseuds/TaeSugaEll
Summary: No matter how hard Kuroo Tetsuroo tries, all of his romantic endeavors fail, and most of the time it's the fault of his roommate and royal pain in the ass Oikawa Tooru.Most of Oikawa's sabotages are harmless. Except this time Oikawa has gone too far and Kuroo isn't sure he can turn a blind eye.In a desperate attempt to stop the grand king Kuroo asks for advice, his request is met with a deep chuckle and sardonic expression.“Shittykawa doesnt share, especially when it comes to you”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	1. Prologue - The Grand King

Kuroo Tetsurou is exhausted, he's been awake for 24 hours straight, it's finals week and his year end essay is due in 2 hours. After drinking copious amounts of coffee he's ready to submit to his professor, he sighs in relief when the email is marked as sent, with a quick first pump he stands up from his desk, pain flashing down his spine as he straightens. 

All he needs now is a glass of water a couple of aspirins and some sleep, on shaky feet he makes his way into the kitchen, each of his footsteps hammer against the wooden floors with enough force to wake the dead, the old lady downstairs will definitely complain to the building admin but he doesn't care.

Kuroo makes his way into the kitchen and starts loudly rifling through cabinets, he manages to find 2 aspirins both of them the last in separate empty packets, why his roommate can't just finish one pack and then start another he will never know. He doesn't allow himself to be annoyed, he doesn't have time to catalogue all of his roomates faults, not unless he wants to be awake for another 24 hours. 

After pouring himself a glass of water Kuroo takes a seat at the kitchen island and swallows his pills, he knows it's mostly psychosomatic but he feels better instantly. 

His ears prick up to the sound of his roommate awaking and approaching him from behind, Kuroo swivels around on his stool whilst suppressing a yawn.

“Aiko'' Kuroo is confused, he may be about to collapse but he's pretty sure he's not hallucinating, just to check he lifts up his glasses and rubs his eyes. 

She's still there, dressed in nothing but an oversized NASA t’shirt. Aiko’s normally pristine black hair is tousled and bushy, her emerald eyes heavy lidded yet startled. It takes Kuroo longer than it should to figure out what's going on and when he does his expression darkens. 

“I didn't know you were HIS roommate, I swear” Aiko stammers, her eyes darting around the room, looking everywhere but at Kuroo. 

Kuroo opens his mouth to respond but he's got nothing, his body already shaking from the mix of exhaustion and caffeine is now vibrating with anger. He launches himself from his stool with force, Aiko flinches as kuroo straightens and towers over her small frame, his normally placid face morphed into anger as his whole body shakes.

Kuroo steps past Aiko as if she isn't there barrelling towards his roommate's bedroom, with unnecessary force he rips the door open and stops at the foot of the bed, the bedroom is dark and the floor is littered with clothes from the night before, Kuroo notices the empty condom packages on the ground and growls a low guttural sound.

“Mm sleepy” mumbles the slumbering from beneath his blankets, Kuroo moves towards the drapes wrenching them open and allowing light to flow into the grand king's lair. 

The slumbering king squeals at his intruder and grips his blankets tight, in one fluid motion Kuroo rips the blankets away like a magician and lets them drop onto the messy floor.

Kuroo’s eyes are filled with the sight of his disheveled roommate illuminated in the low winter sun, long pale limbs and perfectly toned body elegantly draped across the bed. Kuroo notes the L shaped scar on his knee and lets his eyes travel up the curve of his thighs, for a moment he's forgotten why he's angry, he wants nothing more than to lick his way to the top, biting at the sensitive flesh…..

A unnecessarily loud yawn yanks Kuroo back to reality, his eyes dart upwards, in moments like these it's easy to see why people have taken to calling him the grand king, the full gravity of the situation should have hit him by now, infact kuroo knows from the lazy smile on its face that he's fully aware of what he's done.

“If you want to join me Tetsu-Chan you just have to ask” Oikawa sings his voice hoarse and breathy, he lazily raises a finger in a come hither motion. 

Pushing Kuroo’s buttons had always been something of a game to Oikawa but he was quickly beginning to realise that Kuroo had never acted like this, never seemed this angry, this epiphany did not stop him from making the situation worse, because if Oikawa was good at anything it was not backing down, especially when he’s in the wrong. 

“We should probably wait for Akari to leave” Oikawa chuckles, shooting Kuroo a seductive look. Kuroo stops shaking, his body goes rigid and his fists clench, he meets eyes with Oikawa.

“Its Aiko” Kuroo deadpands. Oikawa reels this a side of kuroo he has never seen before, normally he would be angry, maybe he would even hit him, not this.

“Tetsu” Oikawa responds, the colour drains from his face, all the alcohol of the night before seems to abruptly leave his system and he knows he's gone too far this time. Kuroo turns on his heel and leaves the room.

Aiko is waiting for him, she's been crying, her eyes are red and puffy as she nervously shifts her weight from foot to foot. Kuroo thought he knew her better than this, and was sure she wasn't the type of person to do this, evidently he's not selective enough when it comes to the people in his life. 

“Im-m ssory” She stammers through shaky breaths, folding her body into a low bow, begging for forgiveness. 

Kuroo ignores her and makes to leave the apartment, he slides on the first pair of shoes he sees and lets the door slam on his way out. 

His mind is a blur as he joins the crowded street, he's too tired to form any coherent thoughts, it isn't until a pack of passing school girls point and giggle at him that he realises. It's the middle of january and he's standing on the busy pavement in nothing but a tank top, shorts and Oikawa's polished club shoes. 

Reality hits him like a ton of bricks, he's left without his wallet, his phone, or most upsettingly his girlfriend. He does the only thing he can think of and starts walking. 

It takes about 20 minutes to walk to his friends apartment. Hopefully he can do it before he catches a cold, or worse, turns around and confronts Oikawa, but let's face it Kuroo knows exactly what he's going to do.

This is not the first time Oikawa has messed up his love life, but Kuroo vows it will be the last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this has come out okay, I haven't written any fan fiction since I was 18. (That was a LONG time ago)
> 
> My favorite Haikyuu ship has to be Kuroo/Oikawa.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing okay during lock down? I'm classed as a key worker here in the UK and have been working as normal which has kept me relatively sane.
> 
> I'm going to upload weekly to this story, which I will add im doing instead of my CIPD assignment right now :D


	2. An audience with the grand king (Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its three years prior to the events of chapter one and Kuroo is about to meet somebody who will change his life forever. 
> 
> What remains to be seen is if the change is a good thing or if Kuroo should have run away when he had the chance.

_**(Three years earlier)** _

Kuroo Tetsuro is lost, when his volleyball senpais told him that TU was vast and confusing he thought they were exaggerating, only now does it dawn on him how underprepared he really is. 

Introduction to Biochemistry started 10 minutes ago and Kuroo is still trying to locate his lecture hall. Crowds of students flock in every direction, his only advantage is that he's a head taller than most. 

Kuroo destests being late, he's the type who's always 10 minutes early to everything, back in high school that meant dragging Kenma out of the house whether he was dressed or not. Kuroo grins at the fond memory, it's only been a month since he left home and despite talking to his best friend everyday, he misses him. 

Kuroo continues to amble around the science campus hoping for some sort of divine intervention when he hears a chirpy voice sing out in excitement. 

“Iwa-Chaaan, I've found it, NO thanks to youu” The voice proclaims, Kuroo looks towards its direction and sees the back of a male with his smartphone pressed to his ear. The boy is almost as tall as him with perfectly styled fluffy brown hair. His whole body wiggles in excitement as he starts to move rapidly in the direction of a nearby building. 

“Drama King” Kuroo mutters under his breath, grimacing. His eyes subconsciously follow the stranger, something about him is familiar. Kuroo sees where the stranger is going, a sign reads ‘ **INTRODUCTION TO BIO CHEM** ’. Silently thanking the Drama king, he follows behind him at speed.

Kuroo’s long strides catch up to the stranger, he's a few steps behind him when they both arrive at the lecture hall, the stranger slides the door open with grace, as if the entire class has been waiting for his arrival. 

Kuroo surveys the room, he's met by curious eyes, the feeling isn't new he's felt it at matches before, besides more of the glances are directed towards the other boy. it's hard not to look at him, he radiates energy. 

Kuroo is sure he recognises him now, he's pretty, a statement he has never made about a guy before, but it's true. His brown hair is even more glorious from the front, perfectly styled, it makes Kuroo envious of his own bedhead.

Kuroo can't take his eyes off the boy, he's attractive and covered in lean muscle, his fashion sense is questionable, a NASA jumper and chinos, At least Kuroo has that over him. 

The more Kuroo looks at him there's a name on the tip of his tongue, a thought is about to emerge when he's interrupted by their professor. 

“You must be Kuroo and Oikawa, I understand this is relatively new to you so I will be lenient, please make it on time to class in the future” Their professor remarks with tired eyes, nothing much is remarkable about him, middle aged, glasses what you'd expect.

That's it, kuroo has the stereotypical lightbulb moment, Oikawa Tooru setter and captain of Seijoh, he was right to call him a drama king, as Kuroo recalls it Chibi Chan and his friends at Karasuno refer to him as the ‘Grand King’.

“Apologies Sensei, It won't happen again” Kuro bows towards his professor. He meets eyes with Oikawa for the first time, Oikawa’s gaze sweeps over him in one fluid motion and he winks with a sly smirk. Only one word comes to Kuroo’s mind, obnoxious.

Kuroo looks back towards the class, there's only two open seats, one of them is next to a pretty girl dressed in floral print with her long hair tucked into two buns, she's smiling at Kuroo with interest. This is the first bit of female attention Kuroo has received since he moved, to say he's excited is an understatement. 

Kuroo starts making his way towards the empty seat when Oikawa darts past him bumping their shoulders, he walks right up to the seat and sits down like he's done it hundreds of times before, he doesn't pay any attention to the pretty girl, or anybody else in the room. With his hazel eyes fixed on Kuroo he moves to cup the back of his head and sticks out his tongue. 

Kuroo is in disbelief, not wanting to make a scene he plonks himself in the other empty seat, his new desk mate looks like the kind of stock photo that comes up when you google nerd. To make matters worse Kuroo is front and center, no chance of daydreaming now. 

The lecture passes by uneventfully, Kuroo feels uneasy, like theres eyes burning into the back of his head, he turns around to see Oikawa having a whisper conversation with the pretty girl, she's sweeping her fringe out of the way and blushing. Kuroo clenches his fist against the desk, muttering asshole under his breath. 

The lecture comes to an end and Kuroo is free of classes for the day, it's one week since school started and today is the club festival, a chance for TU’s many clubs and student organisations to gather new members. Kuroo is only interested in one club. 

He is one of the first people to leave the classroom and make his way out of the science building and walks back towards the central plaza. Things have certainly gotten underway since he passed by this morning, the area is packed with freshmen and seniors.

Kuroo fights his way through the recruiters as they try to get him to sign up to their clubs, he can see his destination in the distance nestled amongst the other sports clubs. 

The volleyball club booth is surprisingly empty, there were only two seniors dressed in their uniforms talking to a prospective sign up. Kuroo approaches the trio with a smile and a wave.

“I'm Kuroo Tetsuroo, I was captain of my High school team Nekoma, I want to sign up” Kuroo states, eying one of his senpai’s, he's small, built like kenma with dark hair and friendly eyes. 

“Nice to meet you Kuroo, Im Akutagawa Ryu, libero and this is our captain Mado Akira, all japan hopeful” Kuroo knows of Mado, he's been on the cover of his favourite volleyball magazine a few times, he reminds him of Bokuto but more intense and more jacked if that's even possible. 

“I watched you in the finals of the spring tournament, it was a close game between you and Karasuno, you're a decent player” Kuroo is shocked that Mado recognises him, he stammers out a response.

“I appreciate that coming from you, you're a pretty intense spiker, I can't wait to block you” Mado laughs, Kuroo has piqued his interest. 

“You'll have to make it through tryouts first, lots of sign ups this year” Mado quips, Kuroo takes the opportunity to look at the other potential sign up. 

He recognises this guy from somewhere, he's smaller than Kuroo but he's built, he has short spiky black hair and a neutral expression, when Kuroo realises who he is it's too late, two times in one day, he must be cursed.

“Iwa-Chan” Oikawa wines over the crowd, before slotting into place next to his best friend, Kuroo notices how Iwaizumies face flashes with annoyance. 

“Your late Shittykawa” He chides glaring at his friend. 

“Sorry Iwa-Chan my new classmate wanted to give me her number” Oikawa raises up his hand to show off a phone number written in cursive handwriting with a flower, Makoto, Kuroo will remember that. 

“Ohh Kuroo, I didn't see you there, I'm Oikawa Tooru, I don't think we've met formally” Oikawa meets eyes with Kuroo, lifting up two fingers to make a peace sign. 

“Just like you didn't see me when you practically took my shoulder off earlier eh?” Kuroo responds oozing sarcasm, for a fleeting moment Oikawa looks surprised.

“Like you would have gotten her number” Oikawa states matter of factly with his trademark sly smirk. 

“She’ll regret ever getting yours, Apologies senpai’s he's prone to trashy behavior when left unchecked ” Iwaizumi intervenes shooting apologetic glances at the confused upperclassmen. Oikawa looks flustered but he doesn't comment further. 

Kuroo takes a signup sheet from the table and fills it out, he passes it back at the same time as Iwaizumi, Oikawa is talking animatedly to the Captain but Kuroo doesn't see him approach the sign up sheets. Iwaizumi turns his attention to Kuroo.

“Sorry about that Man, Im Iwaizumi Hajime” Iwaizumi offers a greeting with a smile, something kuroo hasn't seen directed towards his friend yet. 

“It's nice to meet you, I've seen you play, you're a strong wing spiker” Iwaizumi reddens slightly at Kuroo’s unexpected compliment, jabbing his thumb towards Oikawa. 

“It's 50% his tosses,” Iwaizumi admits, looking proud of his friend. 

“You think quite highly of him don't you?” Kuroo questions, having sensed the fondness in Iwaizumi’s voice. 

“Don't tell him that, his ego's so inflated I'm worried his head will pop” Iwaizumi jokes, shooting Oikawa another glance. Kuroo can tell he has strong feelings for him. 

“Isn't he signing up for the team?” Kuroo asks, he knows it's a nosey question but being on a team with Oikawa is something he should prepare for. 

“Nah no need, he's already been scouted, he's here on a sports scholarship” Kuroo starts to feel resentment towards Oikawa, he too had hoped for a sports scholarship but wasn't talented enough, instead he got in by willpower and revision.

“My friend Bokuto Kotarou was scouted too” Kuroo adds, it's petty but he wants something to brag about. 

Their conversation ends there, Oikawa is done talking with the captain, he grabs Iwazumi by the arm and yanks him playfully. 

“Iwa-Chan i'm hungry, buy me some ramen” Any pleasant expression left on Iwaizumi's face vanishes, once again replaced by mirth. 

“Bye Bye Kuroo-Chan, see you in class” Oikawa calls out with a wave, he gives Kuroo no time to respond as he drags an unwilling Iwaizumi off into the crowd. 

Kuroo hadn't noticed but the volleyball booth had attracted some more freshmen. After saying his goodbyes he decides to look around the festival some more before going back to his apartment. Kuroo’s brain is in sensory overload and the only thing that will help is a catnap.

Kuroo tries to stop thinking about his chance encounter with the Grand king as he walks back to his apartment, but he can't, he's the most interesting person he's met in a long time. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

Kuroo can't wait to get his nap, he's still thinking about Oikawa when Bokuto accosts him at the entrance way of their apartment. 

“I think i'm In love” Bokuto professes, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him firmly. Kuroo considers turning around and leaving the apartment again, but he can't break free of Bokuto’s grip.

“Akasshi, I need a sane explanation” Akaashi appears from his and Bokuto’s bedroom in a towel. He shoots Bokuto a sharp expression and Kuroo is released from his vice like grip. 

“We've kind of been following a guy who goes to our gym, he's hot” Akaashii explains, and Kuroo is confused, he's pretty sure he asked for a sane explanation. 

“Following?” He questions, making his way into the living room as Bokuto hops along behind. 

“He goes to the gym every morning before class at 6am and then he gets a coffee at Starbucks, double shot espresso,” Bokuto explains like it's perfectly normal for him to know all that information, Kuroo shakes his head, letting his body plop onto the couch. 

“So you've been stalking some guy from the gym” Kuroo asks both of his brows furrowed in confusion, he has visions of his friends dressed in camo gear hiding behind lamp posts, well maybe just Bokuto. 

“Hot guy” Akaashi adds in his trademark deadpan.

“Ohhh my mistake, totally not stalking if he's hot. did you get his name?” Kuroo asks dripping with sarcasm and concern, Bokuto and Akaashi were kind of open in their relationship but they've never stalked a guy before.

“His name and an invitation to a mixer tonight” Akaashi announces with a smile on his face. That explains the towel and Bokuto’s hair which seems to be extra pointy. 

“When did this happen?” Kuroo can't believe his friends, how the hell do they manage to get themselves into situations like this. 

“We bumped into this afternoon in the cafeteria and he asked us out of the blue” Akaashi says with a casual shrug. Kuroo thinks it sounds kind of suspicious but he doesn't say anything.

“Well I'm just glad he hasn't reported you to the police, or beat you up” Kuroo sumarises, half teasing half relieved.

“Don't you want details, In fact I think I took some pictures when he was squatting” Bokuto reaches inside his pocket and pulls out his phone, Kuroo takes the opportunity to jump up from the couch and hold his hand up.

“I'm good, have fun and maybe delete those photos” Kuroo starts to walk towards his bedroom stifling a yawn. He doesn't make it two steps before he feels an arm on each of his pulling him back into the living room. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Akaashi asks with a mischievous grin. 

“For a nap” It doesn't take Kuroo long to figure out where this is going, he groans inwardly shaking his arms free. 

“Bro, you're coming with” Bokuto informs him, as if it's already a given. Kuroo looks at the pair as if they have three heads. 

“Why and how do I come into play in this hot guy stalking scenario?” Kuroo is losing patience by the minute, he really misses Kenma he never pulls shit like this. 

“Iwaizumi has a hot single friend, and we told him we also have a hot single friend, sooo” Bokuto explains and Akaashii places a hand onto his shoulder cutting him off.

“You need to go and get dressed and be ready to leave in 45 minutes” Akaashi commands, shooing him towards his bedroom. 

“Do I get any say in the matter?” Bokuto and Akaashi share a glance and then turn their attention to Kuroo. 

“Nope” They both utter in unison before turning their backs on Kuroo and walking to their bedroom. 

Kuroo spends the next 45 minutes stomping around as he gets ready for a night of wing manning, his only consolation is the promise of a hot single friend. After the shit Oikawa pulled today he's kind of ready to mingle. 

An hour later the trio are making their way to the bar. It always amazes Kuroo how well matched Bokuto and Akaashi are as a couple. Both of them are wearing skinny jeans, Akaashii has gone for a button down shirt and cardigan and Bokuto is rocking his usual white t-shirt and varsity jacket. They look like they just stepped off the riverdale set. 

Kuroo spent a while going through his wardrobe, he settled on black ripped jeans, his worn leather jacket and some boots. Even he can't deny that he looks good in this outfit, better than Oikawa did earlier anyway. Kuroo shakes his head hoping that thoughts of Oikawa will spill out, he really did need that nap.

“So can I get any more details?” Kuroo asks the couple, turning to face them on the pavement outside the bar. 

“What kind of details” Akaashi teases but his attention isn't on Kuroo, both he and Bokuto are looking behind him with big smiles on their faces. 

“If they're boring I'm leaving Iwa-Chan, I'm missing the new episode of X Files for this” By the time Kuroo hears that distinctive voice it's too late to run, all he can do is sigh deeply as he turns to face his fate. 

“Tetsu-chan, what are you doing here?” Oikawa asks Kuroo, he has a shocked expression but something about it isn't quite believable, almost like he knew Kuroo would be here. 

“Iwaizumi, you're the ‘hot gym guy’?” Kuroo asks in exasperation, he feels a sharp pain in his ankle as Akaashii kicks him. Iawaizumi turns pink, it's an unexpected look on him. 

“Wait a minute” Kuroo turns around to face his friends, horror filling his features. 

“Don't tell me HE'S the hot single friend” Kuroo asks, gesturing towards Oikawa, he's aware an outburst like this is rude, but it's directed towards Oikawa, so fair game. 

“You dont think im hot Testu-Chan” There's a pout on Oikawa's face as he speaks. Kuroo feels like he needs to sit down, there was a lot to unpack in that sentence. 

“Its Kuroo and Im not gay” Kuroo responds trying to keep his face netural and his tone level.

“Umm, we will have to see about that Tetsu-chan” Oikawa announces before pulling a stunned Iwaizumi into the bar with him. 

Kuroo is glad he has bokuto and Akaashi with him, he’ll need their combined efforts to pick his jaw up off the sidewalk.

“What is happening?” Kuroo asks, confused and annoyed. 

“We may have told iwaizumi you're Bi… Curious” Akaashii muttered, looking embarrassed. 

“You did what?” Kuroo asks, he isn't particularly mad, more stunned at the whole ridiculous situation. Akaashii hadn't lied, Kuroo still wasn't sure what his thoughts were towards the same sex, he was hoping college would be the place to test the waters, he just didn't expect to be dropped in head first. 

“Let's just get this over with” Kuroo puts his feelings away, he knows how important this is to his friends and he will suck it up, even if it means being in the presence of somebody as irritating as Oikawa Tooru. 

“You're still in?” Bokuto looks shocked, just to be sure he lightly grips Kuroo’s wrist. 

“I mean yeah, otherwise all that stalking was for nothing, if you're going to jail might as well enjoy yourselves first” Bokuto and Akaashi are ecstatic, they waste no time pulling Kuroo into the bar. 

Iwaizumi waves them over to a group of rowdy freshmen, Kuroo let's Akaashii and Bokuto greet him properly and apologize for his outburst, he makes his way to the bar to get some drinks. 

“You scrub up well Testu-Chan, after what you were wearing earlier I was concerned for you” Kuroo turns around to face Oikawa, he almost recoils at the closeness, the first thing he notices is his sweet smell. He takes his time running his eyes over the rest of Oikawa. 

Kuroo wants to make a comment about Oikawa's current dress sense but he can't, the other male looks pretty, he's wearing jeans so tight they look painted on and a teal v neck, the colour compliments him well. Kuroo flinches at his own thoughts, that's twice he's thought of Oikawa as pretty. 

“It's Kuroo, and you do realise what you were wearing earlier, right?” He quips back, if Oikawa cared about the name correction or the criticism it didn't show on his face. 

“I will have you know Tetsu-Chan, my NASA jumper happens to be a classic, and I look hot in it” Oikawa’s tone is filled with mock annoyance, he finishes his sentence with a flourish of his wrist. Kuroo notices the emphasis he puts on the nickname, willing him to comment again. 

“If you say so your highness” Kuroo answers with a bow. The bartender interrupts their little exchange with a heavy clearing of his throat. 

“If the two of you are finished flirting I'll take your order” The bartender is smirking between the two of them, Kuroo wouldn't call their exchange flirting, well not any flirting he's ever experienced. 

“A pitcher of beer and a bottle of Sake for us please” Oikawa orders, Kuroo forgets they are technically there as a group.

The two of them make their way back to the table, Iwaizumi is sitting in the middle of Bokuto and Akaashi and he looks flustered. His eyes light up when he sees Oikawa, silently begging for help. 

“Umm Tetsu-Chan, I think Iwa-Chan is enjoying himself with your friends, lets go sit somewhere else” Oikawa is brutal and Iwazumi looks murderous. Bokuto and Akaashii don't catch any of the exchange and begin to pour a drink for Iwaizumi. Kuroo mentally wishes him luck, he'll need it. 

“That was mean” Kuroo comments as he and Oikawa make their way over to an empty table away from the group of students. 

“Iwa-Chan is such a baby at times, he needs to learn how to be social without me” Oikawa spares a concerned glance towards his friend, Kuroo can tell he's being sincere for once.

“Ahh so the grand King does have a heart, I better alert your fansite” Kuroo tries to lighten the mood, he can tell his relationship with Oikawa will be banterous and he's fine with that. 

“Grand King? Don't tell me you've been hanging around Karasuno” Oikawa feins hurt but Kuroo can tell he's genuinely curious.

“Kageyama and Chibi, umm Hinata had a lot to say about you in high school” Kuroo is amused by the way Oikawa is leaning forward in his seat, hanging off his words. 

“Do I live up to your expectations?” Oikawa asks nonchalantly, taking a sip of his beer. 

“You're prettier in person” Kuroo has always had rare moments in his life where his brain filter isn't working and this is one of them. Oikawa spits out some of his beer, it spurts into the air narrowly avoiding Kuroo's face and lands onto the table in little splotches. 

“Attractive” Kuroo comments playfully, it's refreshing to see Oikawa embarrassed and he's thoroughly enjoying it. He decides to be bolder and see if he can bait more of a reaction from the boy, he picks up a napkin from the table and reaches forward to wipe the dribble from Oikawa’s chin. 

Kuroo expects Oikawa to pull away, he doesn't. Oikawa leans inward, meeting their eyes. If Kuroo thought they weren't flirting before he isn't so sure now. Kuroo is about to sweep the napkin over Oikawa’s lips when somebody approaches the table. 

“Oikawa-San, I didn't know you'd be here tonight” It was the girl from Kuroo’s class, Makoto. Kuroo’s cheeks flush pink in embarrassment, he lets his hand fall from Oikawa's face.

Oikawa doesn't try to hide his disappointment at the interruption, the smile he had is gone, his eyes fall on Makoto but they aren't filled with his usual cheer, he’s clearly annoyed. 

“Takafumi, I'm having some drinks with a friend, can I help you with something?” Oikawa is being perfectly polite but his words are empty, Takafumi is taken aback, but that doesn't deter her. 

“You said you would text me this afternoon, so I just wanted to check you had my correct number” Takafumi’s voice is shaky, she's got balls Kuroo will give her that, he's not sure he could continue with somebody staring at him like that, he wants to get up and leave them alone but he feels fixed in place. 

“Takafumi, can we talk at the bar?” Oikawa asks, he holds two fingers up to kuroo and flashes him a smile, Takafumi nods letting Oikawa steer them away from the table. 

Kuroo can't hear their conversation from where he's sitting but he can tell it's not going well. Oikawa's back is to him but he can clearly see Takafumi’s face, with every passing second it grows more agitated, at one point Takafumi points directly at him. Kuroo suppresses an urge to hold his hands up in apology. 

Takafumi doesn’t point at him for long, Oikawa shakes his head and places his hand around her wrist lowering it. The conversation ends abruptly with Takafumi leaving the bar, tears in her eyes. 

Oikawa makes his way back to the table, his smile is back, like the whole situation with Takafumi didn't phase him. 

“What was that about?” Kuroo asks, jabbing his thumb towards where the pair had spoken. 

“When you're as popular as me Tetsu-Chan you have to do your fair share of rejections” Oikawa is blunt and mocking in his tone, Kuroo decides not to bite. 

“You rejected her?” Kuroo is shocked, he was certain Oikawa was interested after the way he barged past him in class earlier. 

“I just said that Tetsu-Chan, you should start paying attention when I speak, Instead of staring at my ‘pretty’ face” Oikawa is back to his normal teasing. Kuroo knew he would bring his slip of the tongue up, he makes a mental note to never call him pretty again. 

“Im confused” Kuroo starts before he is interrupted by Oikawa. 

“Seems to be the theme of your night Tetsu-Chan” Oikawa chuckles, taking another swig of his beer.

“In class earlier you shoved past me just so you could sit beside her, I thought you wanted to ask her out” Kuroo finishes, again deciding to ignore Oikawa's light hearted teasing. Oikawa scoffs audibly, scrunching his face up in an adorable way.

“Im short sighted and I forgot to wear my contacts, I wouldn't have been able to see if I sat at the front” Oikawa shrugs matter of factly. Kuroo lets out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. 

“Why didn't you just say?” Kuroo guesses from Oikawa's personality that he's the type to act first and get forgiveness later. 

“You were making gross eyes at her Tetsu-Chan” Oikawa announces his face crinkling up like he was thinking of something disgusting.

“Takafumi was pointing at me, what was that about?” Kuroo asks Oikawa, hoping he hasn't inadvertently done anything to cause her offense. Oikawa's face looks cryptic, he opens his mouth to speak and closes it again. 

Iwaizumi chooses that moment to appear at their table, his cheeks are flushed a heavy shade of pink, Kuroo’s guess is that Akaashi and Bokuto are feeding him shots. 

“Come sit with us” Iwaizumi commands Oikawa, grabbing him by the arm. 

“Iwa-Chan, you brute put me down” Oikawa shreeks, his arms reach towards Kuroo for assistance but Kuroo is too busy laughing to intervene. He knows he won't get an answer to his question tonight but that's okay. Kuroo understands Oikawa a little better now and whilst he's still convinced he's a drama king he can cope just for those rare moments of sincerity. 

Kuroo spends the next 3 hours watching as Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akaashii get progressively more drunk and handsy. Iwazumi’s attitude has definitely changed for somebody who looked so scared earlier. Oikawa catches his eyes and sticks his finger in his throat in a mock throw up. 

He realises now that Oikawa makes for interesting conversation, they talk about highschool and volleyball. Oikawa seems to be as invested as him, both of them frequenting the same sites, reading the same magazines and supporting the same teams. 

By the time 1am rolls around Kuroo is reluctantly forced to call time, any more sake and Bokuto will need to be dragged home. Kuroo is sandwiched in the middle of Bokuto and Akaashi, functioning as a crutch, both of them are hammered. Iwaizumi is no better and Oikawa is taking similar steps to steady him. 

“Will you manage to get home okay?” Kuroo asks Oikawa outside the club, Bokuto is falling asleep against his side and Akaashi keeps retching like he's about to throw up. In all reality, Oikawa is managing Iwaizumi fine but he wants to keep the conversation going doesnt want to leave. 

“Tetsu-Chan is so cute, I'm so glad I convinced Iwa-Chan to do this” Kuroo didn't realise before but Oikawa is also kinda drunk, Kuroo is too tired to make sense of his words. 

“See you around your highness” He calls to Oikawa before beginning the arduous process of getting his roommates home and into bed. 

The journey home is frustrating and it takes longer than Kuroo would have liked, Bokuto keeps trying to wriggle free of his grip, babbling about Iwaizumi. Akaashi is silent, clinging on for dear life. Kuroo manages to get them home in one piece and into bed, on their own now. 

By the time Kuroo gets to bed it's 2:30am and he has an early morning class, sleep doesn't come easy to him, he tosses and turns his thoughts filled with Oikawa, He's sure there's something he's missing, unfortunately sleep finds him before an answer does. 

Kuroo is abruptly woken up by the sound of his phone beeping, he checks the time and his alarm isn't set for another 30 minutes. Who the hell is texting him at this time in the morning, certainly not Kenma. 

**_From Unknown_ **

R u alive Tetsu-Chan?

Kuroo stares at the text message for longer than he needs to, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He remembers everything that happened last night and giving Oikawa his number was not one of those things. He reluctantly adds Oikawa’s number to his phone.

**_To His Majesty_ **

How the hell did you get my number?

**_From His Majesty_ **

Bokuto swapped me 4 for Iwa-Chan’s 

Kuroo sighs, he ought to have known, he's going to have to have a talk with his friends about boundaries, but that could wait until the pair aren't hanging out their asses. 

  
  


**_To His Majesty_ **

Manipulative bastard

**_From His Majesty_ **

(~˘▾˘)~

Kuroo lets his phone drop onto the bed and decides to get ready, he has his first molecular biology lecture today and he will not be late this time. 

Kuroo doesn't check his phone again until he's dressed and ready to leave the house. He has another text from Oikawa. 

**_From His Majesty_ **

Save me a seat Tetsu-Chan

Kuroo glances at the message a few times, he sincerely hopes Oikawa is joking. He types back a message with a raised eyebrow. 

**_To His Majesty_ **

How do you even know we're in the same class today? 

**_From His Majesty_ **

~(˘▾˘~)

“Bokuto” Kuroo mutters darkly under his breath, get him a little drunk and he will tell you anything. 

Kuroo knows his roommates don't have class today but he's petty, and if he has to be woken up by a text from Oikawa, somebody he definitely didn't give his number to he's getting revenge. 

Kuroo fills a glass up with iced water and makes his way into the pairs bedroom, both of them are tangled up in the sheets dead to the world, Kuroo is about to fix that, with a calculated smirk he dumps the contents of the glass over Bokuto’s face and neck. 

Bokuto’s reaction is immediate, he jumps out of bed like he's been stung sending Akaashi crashing onto the floor. Kuroo knows he should feel bad but that doesn't stop his raucous laugh from echoing around the room.

Once Kuroo has checked that Akaashii is okay he makes his way to class, he's an hour early and that's just fine by him. 

Kuroo decides to grab a Coffee on the way, the addition of fresh air to his morning has made him realise that maybe he also drank a bit more than he should have last night. Kuroo almost knocks into somebody on his way out of the coffee shop, once he's sure his coffee isn't split he looks forward.

“Iwaizumi, you look way more alive than I thought you would after last night” Kuroo looks over the boy, he's clearly just come back from the gym, he remembers what Bokuto and Akaashi told him, right on schedule it seemed, he was sure making it easy to be stalked. 

“I don't really get hangovers, pisses Oikawa off to no end” Iawasumi looks pleased with himself. He can understand why though he too enjoys messing with Oikawa. 

“Is Oikawa not with you?” Kuroo asks looking around the small coffee shop, he can't help but feel slightly disappointed when he's nowhere to be found. 

“Nah, he's not normally a morning person” Iwaizumi shrugs, taking a sip of what must be a double espresso. 

“Not normally?” Kuroo questions, gesturing towards an empty table for him and Iwaizumi to sit and continue the conversation.

“He was up extra early this morning, set four alarms” Iwaizumi clarifies with a raise of his eyebrow. Kuroo felt like he was trying to tell him something but he wasn't sure how to approach it.

“I should probably tell you now that Oikawa gave Bokuto and Akaashi your number” Kuroo decided to change the topic, whatever it was that Iwaizumi was getting at Kuroo didn't want to know. Iwaizumi’s reaction is unexpected, instead of the same scared expression he had the night before he looked embarrassed. 

“You don't exactly look like you mind” In for a penny Kuro thought, he cares deeply about his two friends and he's never seen them quite as smitten for somebody as they are for Iwaizumi Hajime. 

“Your friends are different” Iwaizumi offers, the statement doesn't really give Kuroo much to go on. 

“You must be somewhat interested, I mean you invited them to the mixer last night” Kuroo knows there's something that Iwaizumi isn't telling him and he wants answers, he doesn't want to see Bokuto and Akaashi hurt. 

“I had a better time than I thought I would” Iwaizumi answers carefully like he's trying to avoid saying something he shouldn't, Kuroo wants to press him further but he can't, he needs to set off for class. 

“I have to get to class, I guess I will see you at tryouts?” Iwaizumi nods and Kuroo takes that as the end of their conversation. 

It doesn't take Kuroo long to find his classroom this time, he's one of the first people in the room which means he can pick his seat. He decides to sit in the middle of the class, he has to reason with himself that it's not because of Oikawa, the light is better here. Kuroo decides to take another glance over the course materials to kill the time before class starts. 

“Do you mind if I sit here” A familiar voice pulls Kuroo from his textbook, It's takafumi, she looks cute again today in pastel shades. Kuroo is stuck, whilst he didn't want to admit it, a part of him was saving the seat for Oikawa.

“Tetsu-Chan, sorry I kept you waiting” Oikawa sure knew how to pick his moments. Kuroo could tell he isn't pleased, his eyes are fixed firmly on Takafumi in a silent warning. In a swift motion Oikawa gildes around her to sit in the open seat turning to look Kuroo in the eyes. 

“We really need to do something about your hair Tetsu-Chan” Oikawa sings, completely ignoring Takafumi. Kuroo isn't sure what he should do or say, but he didn't need to, with a huff Takafumi retreats to the back of the classroom. 

“That was mean, what did she do to you?” Kuroo asks, his eyes raking over Oikawa. He was wearing glasses today, Kuroo had never been the type to have a thing for people in glasses but that could change. 

“I don't share Tetsu-Chan '' With the intense look on Oikwa’s face Kuroo knows he should probably run whilst he still can, but he doesn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 took me a week of writing !! 
> 
> Hopefully I will get quicker as I get more into practice. 
> 
> Hope everyone is still doing okay and keeping safe :)


	3. Royal dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its back to present day and all Kuroo wants is a peaceful nights sleep.

The walk to Kuroo’s old apartment is humiliating, he feels like every eye in Tokyo is on him and they know everything, he sees them all sniggering and whispering behind his back. 

Kuroo bitterly regrets grabbing Oikawa's shoes, he's about 2 sizes bigger than the setter and his feet are crushed, at least he can feel them, unlike the rest of his body which is numb from the cold. 

He feels like passing out on the spot when he finally makes it, lucky the entrance code hasn't changed, explaining himself over the intercom would be nothing short of humiliating.

It takes all of the energy Kuroo has left to get into the elevator, he's winded from the cold and every step is agony.

Kuroo only just makes it to the apartment before he blacks out, headbutting the door at force. He's only out for a couple of seconds, he awakes to his face smooshed against the peeling green acrylic. He's about to rock backwards onto his heels when the door opens. 

Today is not my day, Kuroo thinks as he face plants against the entryway of his old apartment, Knocking himself out for the second time. 

This time Kuroo awakes on his back staring up at the concerned faces of his three best friends, they look like they're dancing around him in a circular motion like something out of a cartoon. 

“Call an ambulance” Akaashi commands, he looks concerned as he swirls around. 

“Hajime is basically a doctor” Bokuto offers in his usual helpful but naive way. 

“We've been together three and a half years Kou, how many times do I have to explain that Physiotherapy and an MD aren't the same thing” Iwaizumi hits back, turning to stare at Bokuto with a fed up expression. 

“Seriously” Akaashi isn't playing around now, his sharp tone pulls Kuroo out of his stupor, it's rare to see Akaashi mad, he must look as bad as he feels. 

“Im fine” Kuroo manages to croak out, he reaches out and Bokuto takes his arm, helping him upright. 

“You don't look fine” Akaashi manages, concern dripping over his features. 

“I think you might have a concussion” Iwaizumi grabs the side of Kuroo’s face looking him over. 

“Told you” Bokuto mutters, mostly to himself, Akaashi gives him a sideways glare in response, it's effective. 

“Help me get him to the couch Bou” Iwaizumi and Bokuto hoist Kuroo and shakily transfer him across the living room, the situation is not helped by the fact that Kuroo’s limbs don't want to cooperate with his brain. 

“We should still call an ambulance, concussions can be bad, remember what happened to that first year who caught one of Oikawa’s serves to the back of his head” Akaashi is worried, it's rare to see him anything other than stoic, Kuroo flinches at the sound of Oikawa name which Akaashi takes as his agreement with the ambulance calling. 

“Im fine honestly, my vision has stopped swirling” Kuroo smiles to show he really is fine, well physically, mentally is a whole other subject, one he does not want to get into today, or tomorrow or ever really. 

“Hajime, what do you think?” Bokuto asks, grabbing onto Iwaizumi's upper arm with wide eyes full of wonder.. 

“Well, you don't look confused, do you have a headache or feel sick?” Iwaizumi asks, his brows crinkling in concentration. Kuroo suppresses a chuckle, Bokuto was practically right about the doctor comment, surprisingly he is most of the time. 

“Nope, I'm honestly fine, just shaken up and tired” Kuroo did not want to get the third degree, but at least it's not about why he's here, but he knows that's to come. 

“Your freezing, why the hell were you out in the middle of winter in barely any clothes” and there it is, Akaashi has always been too perceptive for this own good. His hand is pressed to Kuroo’s leg, it's hot against his stone cold flesh. 

Akaashi gets Kuroo a blanket from his bedroom and sets about tucking him in like he's 5. Kuroo sees no sense in prolonging the inevitable, his brain is far from running at normal capacity so for lack of a better means of delivery he just tells it straight.

“Oikawa fucked my girlfriend” The three men stood with their mouths open wide, Oikawa may be a massive flirt and it's a well known fact that messing in Kuroo’s love life is his hobby, but this is too far. 

“I'll kill him” Iwaizumi announces, looking more murderous than Kuroo has ever seen him. He turns on his heel towards the apartment door like a man possessed. Kuroo believes him, as much as he himself would love to murder Oikawa right now, he wants answers. 

Bokuto sensing that Iwaizumi may actually murder him, stops him from leaving. Kuroo can understand that his friends would be angry but Iwa’s reaction seems a little intense, Kuroo decides to brush it off as another mystery on his growing list. 

“How do you know?” Akaashi breaks the tension by asking a sensible question, its standard Akaashi and Kuroo is thankful for it, any longer and Bokuto may have had to restrain Iwaizumi with the shibari rope he knows they have in their bedroom. That was one  _ awkward _ Christmas. 

“I pulled an all nighter last night finishing my essay, I was about to go to bed this morning when Aiko emerged from his room wearing a fucking Alien T’shirt and nothing else” Kuroo was getting angry again, reliving the events of just over an hour ago. 

“How do you know they fucked?” Bokuto asks now, he always wants to see the good in people. Kuroo scoffs in response, his eyes darkening. 

“Mm my suspicions started at the lack of panties and grew and the used fucking condoms on his bedroom floor” Kuroo’s answer is sardonic, but that's his default, especially in difficult situations. 

“Well, fuck” Akaashi blurts as he collapses onto the sofa besides Kuroo, he places a hand comfortingly on his side, saying nothing, Akaashi has always been the best in the threesome at knowing when to stop talking. . 

“Look, I don't want to talk about it, all I want right now Is to sleep” Kuroo yawns through his words, his exhaustion is clouding his judgement, he needs at least 12 hours sleep before he makes any decisions, like setting Iwaizumi on a helpless Oikawa, as much as the thought brings a smile to his face. 

“You can use the spare room, do you need help walking?” Akaashi is quick to offer, he's never been the kind to pry, Bokuto and Iwaizumi on the other hand, they look like they want to keep talking, and talking and Kuroo is having none of it. 

“I'm fine, promise me none of you will talk to Oikawa about this, and if he asks where I am, i'm not here” Kuroo isn't sure why he's hiding, he's not normally the type to run away from his problems, but right now he just wants sleep. 

Akaashi looks agreeable, Bokuto and Iwaizumi do not, both of them are clearly angry. 

“Im serious” Kuroo barks, he wants this left alone, besides it's probably not 100% Oikawa's fault, shit now he knows he's tired. 

“What if he comes over here” Bokuto blurts out gesturing towards the door. 

“Don't fucking let him in” With an air of finality Kuroo shakily makes his way towards his old room, he lets himself fall onto the bed in an exhausted heap. 

Sleep comes instantly, but it's far from peaceful, Kuroo has never been the kind of person to have nightmares, but evidently things change. He jerks awake clutching his chest, covered in cold sweat and struggling to catch his breath. For a few seconds Kuroo’s confused, this isn't his room. Then everything comes flooding back to him and he crashes back against the pillow. 

He looks over at his old alarm clock on the bedside table, it's midnight which means he's more or less slept for 12 hours straight, not that he feels like it. He desperately wants to talk to somebody but he knows his friends will be asleep and he's not so selfish as to wake them up. Kenma would be awake, he always was at this time but Kuroo doesn't have his phone, left it in the apartment with Oikawa and his girlfriend, well ex girlfriend.

Kuroo wallows in self pity for a while before he forms an idea, Discord. He takes Bokuto’s laptop from its usual home on the coffee table and retreats back into his bedroom. Logging on is no issue. Bou has had the same password since highschool, his own birthday, not because he's a narcissist just because Akaashi wouldn't let him use PASSWORD and he couldn't remember anything else. 

Kenma answers the discord call after one ring.

“What's going on?” Kenma asks impatiently. Kuroo can hear the sound of his fingers clicking on the keyboard, he's probably playing some kind of MMO, growing up he would always force Kuroo to make an account and play with him but kuroo never got it, all this crafting and leveling stuff was over his head, he prefers simple shoot and kill type games. 

“I'm staying over at Bou’s” Kuroo stammers, he's nervous to tell Kenma what's happened, he's the one person Kuroo never wants to be judged by.

“What did Tooru do?” Kenma has always been straight to the point.

“What makes you think he's done anything?” Kuroo tries to put on his normal sarcastic chirp but it's half hearted and Kenma knows it.

“He's texted me 30 times asking where you are” Kenma sighs, being repeatedly bothered is his worst nightmare and Kuroo feels bad that he's been on the end of an Oikawa barrage.

“Were fighting at the moment” Kuroo skirts around the real issue, unsure of what to say, he's not exhausted anymore and his brain has more control over words, telling kenma Oikawa fucked his girlfriend isn't something he can consciously bring himself to say.

“No, this is different” Kenma is perceptive as ever, he does know Kuroo best.

“He came over to the apartment, didn't make any special effort to embarrass Hitoka, it was weird” Kenma was matter of fact, his voice faltered a little at the mention of Yachi but that's because he cares deeply for the girl.

“What did he say?” Kuroo chokes out, he shouldn't care, he should be more mad at him.

“That he needs to talk to you, he was serious” Kuroo didn't know what to feel or how to process any of this. Oikawa did the worst thing imaginable to him, completely violating his trust and for what?

“You should talk to him” Kenma’s words are serious, Kuroo is shocked, Kenma and Oikawa have always skirted around each other, complete opposites, it's rare Kenma would speak in favor of him.

“I don't have anything to say to him right now Kozume” Kuroo is resolute, he's still not ready to talk to Oikawa and right now he's not sure when he will be.

“This is all because of what happened last month, you should have just…” Kenma starts but Kuroo doesn't let him finish.

“I told you I didn't want to bring that up again” Kuroo warns, his tone sharp.

“Fine, but you can't go on pretending like it never happened” Kenma states, his voice slightly exasperated. 

“Besides, I'm willing to bet whatever happened yesterday is directly related and wouldn't have happened if you just worked things out then '' Kenma is annoyed, he's always been short but this is different, he's irritable. 

Kuroo doesn't want to drag up the past, he doesn't have the head space to think about any of this, every time he tries his chest feels like it's being constricted. He remembers the event vividly and he knows he could have done things differently, but he didn't. 

“Hey, Yachi is into all of that dream psychology stuff right?” Kuroo moves on, abruptly changing the topic. 

“Yes” Kenma isn't happy about the sudden change of topic, but he doesn't press further. 

“I had a dream and I want to know if it means anything” Kuroo shudders thinking back to his very vivid dream, well nightmare but he doesn't want to tell Kenma that, he's not the type to be easily shaken up and the last thing he wants is for Kenma to think this has anything to do with Oikawa. Even if it totally does. 

Kenma types BRB into the discord chat in response and 30 seconds later Kuroo can hear him slotting back into his computer chair. 

“I have one of Hikota’s dream symbol books, tell me what happened and I'll break it down for you” Kenma is flipping through the pages of the book as he speaks. Kuroo is shocked he expected more questioning than this. 

“That's it, you're not going to ask me why or criticize me for always lecturing Yachi about how ‘dream science’ is a bunch of” Kuroo questions with sarcasm in his tone, he's ready to rant when Kenma cuts him off. 

“You're not exactly in the sharing mood Tetsuro, besides the sooner we talk about your ‘dream’ I can get back to playing dragon quest” Kenma stresses the word dream, Kuroo can almost see him rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, I'll start from the beginning then” Kuroo announces, letting his brain recall the events of his nightmare. 

“I remember being in the middle of nowhere, it's dark and I'm confused, I'm calling out for help but there's nobody there” Kuroo starts, a feeling of anxiety rushing over him in waves. 

“There's two pathways in front of me, one of them is bright and familiar the other is literally the fucking unknown, obviously I try to walk down the bright one, but I cant. I don't have to look behind me but I know there's something there, i'm too terrified to turn so I just start running, before I know it im on the scary path and I'm running faster than I used to when we did suicide drills” Kuroo has to stop himself, hes getting too caught up in the dream and forgetting to take regular breaths. 

“Okay, so to summarize, being chased and pathways” Kenma’s tone has changed, he sounds quite serious as he thumbs through the dream book. 

“Who or what was chasing you” Kenma has stopped turning the pages now, he must have found some kind of answer. 

“I don't know” Kuroo’s answer is too quick and shaky. It's obvious that he’s lying, he knows exactly who was chasing him, it's why he can't quite figure out. 

“OK” Kenma sighs, letting it drop again. 

“It says here that being chased means you feel threatened, and you should reflect on who's chasing you as it may be symbolic” Kenma is reading directly from the page of the book, there's amusement in his voice. 

“So who was chasing you” Kenma asks again, Kuroo can almost see the sly smile on his face, like he already knows the answer. 

“I didn't look, too busy running away, what about the pathways?” Kuroo moves the conversation along, he wants a full picture so he can try to digest the meaning. 

“Pathways or roads  convey your direction in life. This may be time to question your current ‘life path’” Kenma finishes reading directly from the book, his tone doesn't give anything away this time he's waiting for a response from Kuroo. 

“Right, interesting” Kuroo mutters mostly to himself, he doesn't give Kenma a chance to respond before he goes back to his account of the dream. 

“So I keep running, my feet are hitting the uneven ground hard, I'm terrified that i'll fall, you know like some cheesy b Lister in a horror movie?” Kuroo asks rhetorically. 

“I see an opening, a public bathroom, but like forgotten and overgrown, so I run to it and lock the door. The bathroom is weird, there's no mirrors, I feel dirty just being in the place so I start washing my hands obsessively until the water stops running” Kuroo pauses to take a breath, he can hear Kenma’s breathing grow louder over the call, like he's engrossed in the story. 

“I need to get out, I can't get caught, I try the door but the handle is gone, I try the window but it doesn't open, I'm trapped then the walls start to close in on me until I'm pressed between them. Then the ground under me disappears and I'm falling, he's standing above me watching, he reaches out an arm but I can't take it, it's too late” Kuroo trails off, he got caught up in the moment and said too much. 

“And then I woke up” Kuroo summaries, hoping Kenma wont pick up on what he's just said. Kenma is silent for a minute, it feels like a lifetime to Kuroo. 

“Washing your hands is an expression of guilt, being trapped is about your inability to make the right choice and falling is related to anxieties around letting go and losing control” Kenma sounds thoughtful, Kuroo can't think of a response, surely a dream can't mean all of that shit. 

“Well fuck” Kuroo cant think of much else to say, theirs too much going through his head. 

“So Oikawa was chasing you” Kenma states, Kuroo hears the sound of him closing the dream book and setting it down. 

“I never said that” Kuroo responds, shock evident in his voice. 

“You didn't need too Tetsuro” Kenma pauses, his voice the most delicate Kuroo has ever heard. 

“I know you don't want to talk about this but the reality is you can't run from it, didn’t work in your dream and it wont work now, it sounds to me like your going through lots of shit and I just want to help” Kenma sounds exasperated, a part of Kuroo can appreciate how he feels, he too would only want to help if Kenma was in this situation, but he isn't, he got himself into this mess and he needs to get himself out. 

Kuroo is the one who can deal with all of this shit, the one who’s dreaming confusing things about somebody who seems hell bent on ruining his life. Why is it that he can't escape from Tooru, not even in his dreams?

“I know you do Kenma” Kuroo is pensive, his tone flat and even. 

“But this is between me and Tooru” Kuroo finishes, hovering his mouse pointer above the end call button, Kenma speaks before he has a chance to press it. 

“Last month, you should have said yes” And with that statement Kenma ends the call and goes offline. 

Kuroo is left laid in a heap on his old bed, trying to sort through everything he just learnt. 

Kuroo replays the conversation over and over in his head, if he believed in any of this dream science stuff, which he was always sure he didn't., then it looks like he's not happy with his current life, he feels guilty, he can't make the right choice and he's losing control. 

Maybe this dream science stuff isn't as ridiculous as he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone !
> 
> Hope you are all doing well, 
> 
> I'm sorry that this is a day late ! 
> 
> I paid for a game on ICH.OI 2 years ago and just released its been completed so I spent most of my Sunday playing it. 
> 
> VN called Signed and sealed with a kiss ! Its pretty good and cheap on steam !! 
> 
> As usual hope you are all well and that you enjoy this chapter :)


	4. The Kings Bedchamber (Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been almost a year since Kuroo started his college life and things keep getting more complicated by the day. 
> 
> To make matters worse hes about to find out a life changing piece of information, that will flip everything he knows around.

_**(Two years earlier)** _

Kuroo can’t sleep, his gaze is fixed on the small bar of light under his bedroom door, his eyes dart back and forth with the shadows of his moving roommates. 

Bokuto and Akasshi have been arguing for the best part of an hour, normally Kuroo would just roll over and fall into a deep dreamless sleep, but this time it's different. The pair don't ever seriously argue. Akaashi has the patience of a saint and normally can pretty much deal with whatever shenanigans Bokuto throws his way. 

Kuroo is trying not to listen, he doesn't want to invade the privacy of his roommates, he's tried clutching a pillow around his head and listening to music at full blast but he can't settle, the anxiety of the situation is eating away at him he knows this isn't right, and he really wants to intervene but there needs to be a solid reason. 

As soon as Kuroo finishes the thought the sound of something forceful breaking causes him to jump up from his bed, he hovers at the door for a moment, his hand poised over the handle, mentally preparing himself for whatever is to come. 

“I know your there” Akaashi’s voice is flat, his tone void of all emotion, before Kuroo has a chance to answer his door its ripped open and he's face to face with Akaashi, he can tell by his face that he's upset, his mouth is set in a hard line but his eyes are filled with emotion.

“I'm sorry, I've been trying to mind my own business but it was getting a little heated, and I wanted to check on the both of you” Kuroo holds his hands up in the air like criminals do on american dramas, he makes a show of walking slowly by Akaashi looking as non threatening as possible.

“Shit Kou you're bleeding!” Kuroo hurriedly makes his way past Akaashi into the kitchen where Bokuto is kneeling on the ground picking up glass shards with his bloody hands, he doesn't even register the fact that somebody is addressing him entranced by his task. Kuroo grabs a hold of his wrists making him stop and look up at him, unlike Akaashi his eyes are red and puffy, proof that he's been crying. 

“What the hell happened?” Kuroo asks, looking over the two men, Akaashi remains silent, Kuroo lets his gaze fall back over Bokuto who he now notices is covered in what he can only guess is red wine, his hair is wet and sticking to his forehead awkwardly.

Neither of the men speak, both of them are making a point of not looking at the other. Kuroo is pissed he can't figure out what the hell is going on with the two of them, he takes the opportunity to order Bokuto to wash the blood from his hands whilst he cleans the floor of glass. 

“One of you needs to talk before I start shouting” Kuroo announces, looking between the pair.

“It's all my fault” Bokuto speaks first, tears spilling from his eyes, Kuroo realizes now that his friend is drunk and has probably done something stupid. 

“Akaashi?” Kuroo looks over at his other roommate, he's finally looking at Bokuto, specifically his hands, eyes filled with concern. 

“Is it bad?” He asks Kuroo in a strained sort of whine. Kuroo inspects Bokuto’s hands, his palms have very minor cuts, no glass seems to be stuck anywhere, spiking would be painful for a while but nothing that won't heal. 

“No, couple of bandages and he will be fine” Kuroo gives his verdict, the relief on Akaashi’s face is palpable before his features set back into a stoic line. Kuroo takes the first aid kit Oikawa bought for him as a joke to bandage up Bokuto, who continues to cry heavily. 

“One of you needs to tell me what happened, one of you that isn't a drunk mess” Kuroo instantly feels mean about the drunk mess comment, Bokuto’s sobs only get deeper and more shallow, he's always been an emotional drunk but this is extra even for him. 

“Koutaro accused me of cheating on him” Kuroo needs more than a moment to process Akaashi’s blunt statement. Since high school the only people Akaashi has ever looked at are Bokuto and Iwaizumi, Akaashi is one of the most loyal people Kuroo knows. 

“What?” Kuroo asks, directing his attention to his drunk best friend.

“Terushima” Akaashi adds as if a name alone could clue him into the situation. 

“Why Bou?” Kuroo asks again, this time placing a gentle hand on his sobbing friend's shoulder. 

“Im s-s-sorrry Kejii” Bokuto stutters the tears coming to an abrupt stop, Kuroo may not know him as well as Akaashi but he knows what's coming, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. 

“ **I don't deserve to be around you** ” Bokuto proclaims with a wave of his arm, his eyes darting down to stare at the floor. Emo mode, great.

Before Kuroo has a chance to respond to the situation Bokuto is moving towards the door like a kicked puppy, he makes a show of tugging on his battered converse. Kuroo looks towards Akaashi begging him to intervene but Akaashi doesn't budge. 

“Bou, where are you going?” Kuroo inhales deeply, making his way over to the entryway.

“Oikawa and Hajime’s” Bokuto answers, he seems to have sobered up considerably in the last few minutes but Kuroo can tell he's still drunk enough to worry about, especially with the state of his hands. 

“Akaashi” Kuroo pleads looking towards the boy, his arms are crossed over his chest, he's studying Bokuto the same way he does in games, probably imagining a variety of scenarios and deciding on the best course of action. 

“Nothing will change his mind, let him sleep it off and we can talk tomorrow” Akaashi speaks with a tone of finality, daring Kuroo to argue, He wants to but he can tell Akaashi is still pissed at Bokuto for whatever he's said or done. Bokuto shakes at the sound of Akaashi’s voice, his head hanging even lower to the floor in shame. 

“He's in no fit state to walk over to Hajime’s like that” Kuroo adds, he realizes that the two of them are talking about Bokuto as if he isn't in the room but he knows he's not listening he never does in his emo mode. 

“You're going with him” Akaashi announces, like it's already been decided. Kuroo wants to protest, why should he be punished for an argument that wasn't his doing? But he knows it's in Bokuto’s best interest, besides he can kill him tomorrow. 

“Fine” Kuroo exhales, storming off to his room to get his shit together, literally and figuratively. 

Kuroo is pissed and he's making sure that Akaashi and Bokuto know about it, Volleyball practice was extra intense today, all of his muscles are aching and now he has to go and have a very awkward encounter that he was hoping he could postpone. 

Kuroo’s lack of sleep isn't entirely down to his arguing roommates, honestly this is probably the best thing to happen to him today. Practice was a bitch, he managed to jam up three fingers jumping blocks then he and the other first years had to do suicide drills. But of course there's more and It involves his friend and sorta enemy Oikawa, because hey doesn't every minor inconvenience in his life somehow lead back to Oikawa fucking Tooru. 

Bottom line is that yet again Kuroo was laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Oikawa, except this time he was thinking very specific thoughts, and now after everything that happened in that damn locker room he has to go waltzing straight to his apartment and spend the night with him.

By the time Kuroo has finished wallowing in his self pity he's managed to gather all of his stuff and nerve. It's not a lot but he's always been good at putting on a sly smirk and letting the world think he's unphased, he's not sure it will work on Oikawa but he's kind of out of options. 

During Kuroo’s brief time away from the duo Akaashi has made his way into his bedroom, Kuroo check’s in on him before making his way over to Oikawa’s. 

“Are you going to be okay? Kuroo finds Akaashi sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, his expression still hasn't changed from earlier but Kuroo knows he's waiting for the pair of them to leave so he can deal with everything that's happened. 

“I will be fine” Akaashi announces, he looks up giving Kuroo a small smile. 

“I'm worried about Koutarou” Akaashi announces in a low voice, low enough that Bokuto won't hear them from the other room. 

“Don't be, I'll get him there and back in one piece” Kuroo promises Akaashi, offering him a small smile in return. 

The conversation ends there and Kuroo quickly makes his way out of the apartment with Bokuto in tow. On their way down the stairs and out of the building the pair remain silent. Bokuto had always been an expressive thinker and right now his face is contorting in pain, Kuroo knows it's better to keep silent. 

They walk for 10 minutes in silence, Kuroo has never been fond of Tokyo in the early hours of the morning, it's filled with people doing less than honest things, the kind of people you do not want to get involved with. It dawns on him that his friends have no idea they are even on their way, sighing deeply he takes out his phone and puts in a call to Iwaizumi fully expecting to wake him up. 

“Kuroo” The phone only rings once before it's abruptly picked up, by a more than alert sounding Iwaizumi. 

“I'm sorry to bother you Iwaizumi, Bou and Akaashi got into a fight and we need a place to stay” Kuroo explains in a sheepish tone, letting his eyes trail over to Bokuto who seems oblivious to the entire conversation. 

“I know Akaashi just called me, I've got the sofa ready for you, Bokuto can get in with me” Iwaizumi explains matter of factly, he doesn't seem annoyed, Kuroo would have been if the tables were turned. 

“Okay, thanks dude, sorry to have woken you up” Kuroo stutters awkwardly, he’s never been kicked out before.

“Oh I was already awake, i'll see you both soon” Iwaizumi begins his statement sounding annoyed, the same kind of annoyed that is usually reserved for his best friend, he softens at the mention of seeing them soon and hangs up, leaving Kuroo confused.

Kuroo’s mood improves slightly, best case scenario Oikawa is asleep and he can quietly slip himself onto the sofa and avoid all confrontation for at least 9 hours or maybe even forever, whilst Kuroo would love this to be the case he knows it's impossible. Sooner or later Oikawa will confront him about what happened, Kuroo sincerely hopes it's later. 

“I've caused everyone trouble” Bokuto speaks up for the first time since they left the apartment, he's looking down at the pavement, his voice filled with shame. 

“Well yeah, but we're not mad or anything Bou, more like concerned” Kuroo thinks hard for an answer, he can't lie to his best friend but at the same time he doesn't want to hurt him. Bokuto remains silent, his eyes still glued to the pavement. 

“What happened?” Kuroo decides that his friend is more or less ready to talk about it, his expression has been impassive for a while now and he seems much sober, Kuroo thinks the cool night air is partly responsible. Bokuto inhales as he looks upwards preparing himself. 

“Today in the showers after practice” Bokuto begins making eye contact with Kuroo, looking at him intently. Kuroo panics is Bokuto trying to change the topic, did he see what happened between him and Oikawa? He can't hide the look of panic on his features as he looks back at his friend. 

“Akaashi decided to surprise me and Iwaizumi by dropping in, but remember me, you, Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to do some extra practice?” Bokuto continues, Kuroo can only nod at the question, all of their teammates made their way to the showers whilst the four of them did some spiking and receiving drills. 

“I went back first because I had that group project meeting, when I walked into the locker room I saw Terushima and Akaashi together, at the time I was filled with adrenaline and I **_may_** have thought it was worse than what it was, you know how jealous I can get” Bokuto is tripping over his words with a nervous speed, his face reddens, he knows what he did was wrong and he is ashamed. Kuroo on the other hand is relieved, this all but confirms that Bokuto did not see what happened between him and Oikawa. 

“What were they doing together?” Kuroo asks trying to mentally change the topic for himself, thinking about what happened earlier was a no go for so many reasons. 

“Terushima was holding onto Akaashi’s arm, like to stop him from walking away” Bokuto recalls, fisting his hands in his track pants pockets with a sigh. 

“Did Akaashi tell you why?” Whilst Kuroo is 100% certain that Akaashi would never cheat, Bokuto’s description does seem weird, Kuroo didn't even know Terushima and Akaashi knew each other well enough to have any beef. 

“I tried to ask him but he wouldn't answer me, kept trying to change the topic then I accidentally dropped my glass” Bokuto lifts his bandaged hand up to Kuroo to further his point. 

The pair finish the rest of their walk to the apartment in silence, both of them tired with more than enough of their own shit to deal with. 

Kuroo is lost in his own thoughts and not paying enough attention to the stairway he almost walks headfirst into another male on his way down, the guy seems to be in a rush, his grey hair is tousled and it looks like he got dressed in a hurry, Kuroo thinks he may recognize him but cant think where from. The man seems to be pretty ticked off so Kuroo moves to the side letting him pass. 

Kuroo and Bokuto make their way to the 9th floor and knock on the familiar apartment door, Iwaizumi opens it almost instantly shaking his head at Bokuto. 

“Nice job” Iwaizumi heckles Bokuto as he walks through the door, eyeing him with a snarky sideways glance. Bokuto nods his head in agreement, taking off his shoes and charging into the living room with the grace of a bull. 

“Why is it that you always manage to get yourself into these situations” Iwaizumi questions Kuroo in a sympathetic tone clapping a hand against his back in comfort. 

“I wish I knew” Kuroo chuckles darkly, little does Iwaizumi know just how much of a ‘situation’ this really is. 

“If you don't mind, I'm going to collapse onto your sofa and not wake up for at least 9 hours” Iwaizumi chuckles in response, walking ahead of Kuroo into the living room. Kuroo casts a few cautious glances around and comes to the conclusion that Oikawa is asleep, he exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding, however his relief is short lived when he collides into another warm body stepping out of the bathroom door. 

“Tetsu-Chan, we have to stop meeting like this” Oikawa sings, locking eyes with Kuroo, there's no hint of embarrassment on his face, Kuroo wishes the same could be said for him. Kuroo’s face is the same shade as Oikawa's jersey, red. Wait, that's not Oikawa’s jersey, that's his old Nekoma jersey, the one he accidentally left behind in the locker room today when he made his hasty exit. 

“Is it cold outside Tetsu?” Oikawa asks, lifting a single finger up to his cheek in a mock thinking pose. Kuroo can't find the words to answer so he just shakes his head. 

“MM but your face is all red” Oikawa announces, lifting the back of his palm up to kuroo’s forehead. Kuroo is stuck between drawing closer and pulling back but he doesn't have the chance to make a decision. 

“We have a problem” Iwaizumi shouts out from the living room, Kuroo sidestep’s Oikawa letting his hand drop to his side, he looks disappointed. 

“What the hell Kou” Kuroo shouts out at his friend, Bokuto is currently laid out on the couch wrapped in blankets staring at the ceiling. 

“Bro I literally got dragged into this against my will and all I want is to go to sleep, so please move” Kuroo is so frustrated he's talking with his hands, lunging them forward and opening his palms in annoyance. 

“I can't sleep in the same bed as Hajime, not without Akaashi'' Bokuto doesn't budge, he has defiance in his eyes and Kuroo is mad enough to lift up the sofa and tip him off. 

“Iwaizumi?” Kuroo pleads, gesturing desperately towards his friend. Kuroo is fully aware that he is overreacting, it's just a sofa but the only alternative is to get into bed with Oikawa and he would rather sleep on the street outside a Yakuza owned pachinko parlor. 

“Maybe Bokuto is right, Akaashi is pretty mad, it doesn't feel right” Iwaizumi announces, looking over at Oikawa with an unreadable glance. 

“Come on Tetsu-chan, looks like you're bunking with me” Oikawa sounds smug and Kuroo hates that, he can't bring himself to turn around and look at him, he's silently cursing all of his friends. 

“I'm good I'll sleep here” Kuroo gestures towards the living room floor with a steely look, he knows it wont fly but he's grasping at straws. it's all over when he feels Oikawa's hand on his wrist dragging him towards his bedroom. 

“Let's just skip to the part where you give in, I'm tired Tetsu-chan” Oikawa berates him in that sing-song way of his, dragging him reluctantly into his bedroom. Iwaizumi says nothing just stares at Kuroo with a hint of an apology in his eyes. 

Oikawa’s bedroom looks like a bomb has hit it, which is bad even at Oikawa's normal standards of disorganized chaos. His bed sheets are twisted and tousled and his clothes litter the floor like they were taken off in a hurry. 

“Nice Jacket” Kuroo comments in an effort to dissipate the rising awkwardness emanating entirely from him, he can tell that Oikawa is thoroughly enjoying himself by the way his mouth is set into a smug curve. 

“It smells just like you Tetsu-Chan” Oikawa chirps back burying his nose in the collar. Kuroo suppresses a low wine, he lets his backpack fall against the bed and pulls out his things to distract himself from Oikawa. 

Kuroo looks up from his backpack in time to see Oikawa unzipping his jersey and letting it fall to the floor in a pile with his other clothes, he's left in only boxers, Kuroo is met with the sight of his half naked body in all its glory, he can see the outline of his dick, up until today none of this would have ever phased him. Kuroo has grown quite used to seeing half naked men in his many years playing volleyball, all it took was one incident to make his mouth dry and his breath come up in short pants. 

“Aren't you going to put on any clothes” Kuroo asks, trying to keep his face neutral, Oikawa was fully aware of how much this is getting to him and he looks ecstatic. 

“You weren't saying that earlier Tetsu-Chan” Kuroo is taken aback, out of all the things Oikawa could have said he was not expecting that, he was expecting the both of them to never bring it up, apparently he’s wrong. 

“Let's never speak of any of that **ever** again” Kuroo’s tone is authoritative. He shoots Oikawa with a warning glance. Oikawa is smiling, he doesn't say anything, sliding into the right side of his bed and pulling the covers just past his midsection. 

“How many times do I have to tell you Tetsu-Chan, it really was an accident” Oikawa decides to ignore Kuroo’s warning, pushing his buttons like he was born to do it. Kuroo ignores him, he doesn't have a fitting response so instead he grabs his sleeping clothes and starts to walk towards the bathroom. 

“Where are you going” Oikawa asks, tilting his head in Kuroo’s direction, he reminds him of a curious Pomeranian but the thought doesn't bring him a smile. 

“To change” Kuroo bites back in one of his best sarcastic tones. 

“Oh really Tetsu-chan, after today theirs no need to be shy, I think the only body part of yours I haven't seen in its full glory is..” Oikawa has a smug look on his face as he reminisces the day's events. 

“Fine” Kuroo cuts him off raising his hands in defeat. Without breaking eye contact he slides off his shirt and replaces it with an old cowboy bebop t’shirt, next come his track pants, he shucks them off and slides on some baggy basketball shorts. Oikawa watches him the entire time. Kuroo is sure he doesn't see him blink, or breathe. He looks the same as he doesn't when he's analyzing a volleyball play, it's frightening. 

Without saying anything Kuroo slips into bed next to Oikawa, he's too aware of his proximity to the half naked setter, both of them are tall well built men and that leaves little in the way of room in the bed, Kuroo has to shift for a few moments to get comfortable, he realises that he's laid on something, he reaches under his back to fish out what appear to be a pair of boxers, worn. 

“What the hell Oikawa, why is your dirty underwear in bed” Kuroo is disgusted, he holds onto the offensive boxers with his thumb and forefinger, his other arm is supporting him so he can lie on his side looking directly at his friend. 

“Those aren't my underwear” Oikawa shoots back looking completely unphased, Kuroo lets the underwear drop from his grip directly onto Oikawa’s face, he's in shock, why would Oikawa have somebody else's underwear in his bed, unless. What if Oikawa is into guys, it would make sense he's way too flirty and whilst Kuroo always sees him with girls he never has any serious relationships. 

Oh god it dawns on Kuroo that if Oikawa is Gay or Bi or whatever, that makes what happened between them earlier 100x worse, he wants the ground to swallow him up, or for a small part of the ceiling to miraculously come loose and knock him unconscious. When none of that happens and the silence becomes too unbearable Kuroo speaks up. 

“Whose underwear are they?” Kuroo asks, he's rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, he can't bring himself to look at Oikawa, he's too confused with all of these new emotions. 

“I can't remember” Oikawa mutters complacently, Kuroo turns back onto his side in shock eyeing Oikawa widely, the boy starts to chuckle clutching his bare chest. 

“I'm kidding Tetsu-Chan” Oikawa announces, poking Kuroo in the cheek, Kuroo feels relieved, Oikawa can go back to being a hopeless womanizing flirt and he can go back to his suppressed sexuality issues with the events of today eventually fading into an unpleasant memory. 

“I remember his name and phone number” Oikawa has a smirk on his face, eyeing Kuroo knowingly. 

Well fuck, doesn't this change everything, Kuroo casts his mind back to the events of earlier, putting them into context with his his new discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys !!
> 
> Sorry I didn't post last week, ive started playing Elder Scrolls online again and its sucking up my life!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing okay still! 
> 
> Did anybody see BTS's Bang Bang Con today?? It was amazing !!!!!!!!! do I have any Army's reading this?
> 
> So obviously something has happened between Oikawa and Kuroo, I think Kuroo may mention it like once or twice or every other sentence.....
> 
> The next chapter will be a little shorter and will cover that in intricate details, I am going to aim to have that out some time next week to make up for being a week late. 
> 
> Anyways I hope anybody who is still reading my rant is good and that they have a great week !! 
> 
> I am now going to get my ass to bed as Im up for work at 5am (OOPS)


	5. The locker room (Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice has ended and Kuroo is about to have an unexpected encounter that will change the dynamic between him and his friend forever. 
> 
> *Please make note of the tags before reading this chapter*

**_(Two years earlier - after practice)_ **

The sound of rubber soles squeaking against hardwood floors fills the gym. Kuroo and Oikawa stand on opposite sides of the court. Oikawa has the ball in hand and is about to serve to Kuroo again, they've been going on like this for the best part of an hour, Oikawa serves, Kuroo receives the ball back over the net, rinse and repeat. 

The two of them staying behind after practice had quickly become a given and most days they had company, today Bokuto and Iwaizumi had joined them for a while before they both had to leave for studying. One thing that Oikawa and Kuroo had in common was their ability to push through their school work quickly, meaning they had more time than most to practice. 

Today's practice had been a particularly rough one, coach was in a foul mood which meant the first years had to run suicide drills, to make things worse Kuroo colided with another team member during a block wich altered his position and caused a spike to jam up three of his fingers. Oikawa of course found this hilarious and was laughing so much that the coach made him do three laps of driving drills.

All in all the pair are exhausted, Kuroo’s muscles ache and all he wants is a hot shower and some ramen, another one of his and Oikawa's givens. 

“Are you even trying anymore Tetsu-Chan” Oikawa chides as Kuroo misses his first receive of the night, Oikawa doesn't want to admit it but he is tired too and maybe the accuracy of that serve was a little off. 

“Showers?” Kuroo asks, gesturing his fingers towards the locker room, he knows exactly what Oikawa is up to when he reaches into the pocket of his shorts. 

“Heads I clean up, Tails you do?” Oikawa asks palming a 100 yen coin, for the short year Kuroo has known Oikawa everything between the two of them has been a competition, be that banter, volleyball or girls. 

“You're on, but don't whine when I win and you have to pick up like  **_30_ ** volleyballs” Kuroo gestures towards the littering of balls around the court, Kuroo knows full well that if he wins Oikawa will wine but that's part of his grand king charm. 

Oikawa lets the coin flip into the air between them, both of their eyes following as it lands on the flat of his palm. 

“Fuck” Oikawa proclaims his eyes wide, Kuroo chuckles turning his back on the setter and making his way towards the lockerooms. 

“You better hurry up or I'm getting ramen without you” Kuroo shouts back to a huffing Oikawa. If it had been anyone else Kuroo probably would have helped, he can't deny how he enjoys watching Oikawa get all flustered.

The locker rooms are empty when Kuroo enters them, this is normal, he and Oikawa are always the last ones to leave after a practice. Kuroo makes his way over to his locker and grabs his showe stuff, he's about to walk away when he gets a sudden compulsion to check his phone. 

Kuroo was expecting a text and not just any text, a text from a hot girl that he met the night before. He and Oikawa decided to hit a new club that just opened for student night, at some point in the night Oikawa vanished, Kuroo figured he'd met some girl, he was about to leave himself when a goddess in human form offered to buy him a drink.

Akane wasn't Kuroo’s normal type, she was tall and athletically built with long brown hair, her personality was forward and fully aware of how hot she was when she slid Kuroo a napkin with her number, demanding he ask her out. So first thing this morning Kuroo did as he was told and sent her a quick text, he tried his best to sound breezy. 

Kuroo unlocked his phone and was disappointed when he didn't see a response from Akane, he did however have 4 messages from Oikawa and some of them seemed to be photos. Kuroo sighs as he opens his messenger app, this must have been what Oikawa was up to when he excused himself to go to the bathroom earlier, Kuroo figures the messages will probably be him ranting about the coach. 

Kuroo is wrong, very wrong. 

On Kuroo’s phone screen are two photographs of Oikawa taken in the locker room, in the first he’s placed his phone upright in his locker and he's stood in front of it. He's holding his rolled up jersey in his mouth to display his sweat drenched abs one hand is sitting just over the hem of his shorts the other inside palming a quite obvious erection. 

Kuroo drops his phone, it clatters to the locker room floor face down and he stands there in shock trying to process what he's just seen. Why the hell would Oikawa send him that, and why was it captioned ‘did you miss me last night?’.

After giving himself a good 30 seconds to recover Kuroo leans over to pick up his phone, he knows he shouldn't look at the second photograph, Oikawa is his friend and he has so many questions but that doesn't stop him from clicking and what he sees takes his breath away. 

In the second photo Oikawa’s shorts and boxers are pushed down his thighs, his dick is standing at full attention in his palm, his other hand is reaching up to pinch one of his nippes, the photo is lewd something that Oikawa is fully pulling off. 

The thing that gets to Kuroo the most is his face, his eyes are locked with the camera like he's inviting Kuroo to join him. His entire expression is ecstasy. 

Kuroo has a boner, not a semi, he's pitching a tent. Oikawa Tooru has made him hard. Kuroo is so conflicted, this can't be real, Oikawa did not send these messages to him why would he, they're friends. 

Kuroo looks at his phone again and sees the final message ‘I want you to shove me up against this locker and mess me up’.

Kuroo’s knees are weak, he has visions of himself shoving the setter up against his locker and pulling down his shorts, he tries to picture the look on Oikawa's face and his cock twitches as he reaches down to palm it through his shorts. And then he realises, Oikawa is in the next room tidying away the gym equipment, he could walk into the locker room at any moment and see Kuroo painfully hard and playing with himself. Maybe that's what he wants?

Kuroo knows he has to do something about this boner, getting caught by the setter was not an option, he can never let Oikawa know about the throbbing erection he gave him from only 2 photographs and more to the point he can't let himself think about it. 

Kuroo takes one last look at the images before placing his phone back into his locker and heading for the showers. He's walking awkwardly and each step causes the fabric of his shorts to rub painfully against his dick. Kuroo chooses his favourite stall and turns the water down to the lowest setting. 

Cold showers were harsh but the best way of negating a boner, he undresses quickly his dick springing upwards from his boxers. Kuroo steps under the cold water and tries to will his erection to go away. He tries to think of anything but Oikawa, but he can't, the thought of the setting walking into the shower room at any time is exciting him more. 

It takes a good minute of shivering for Kuroo to realise a cold shower is not going to work this time and honestly it's a first. Kuroo does not have the luxury of waiting for the problem to go away on its own so he does the only thing he can. 

Kuroo turns up the heat on the shower, he lets one hand rest against the cubicle wall to steady himself and the other graze against the head of his cock. He moans audibly at the small amount of contact, this is the most aroused he's ever been and it's all for Oikawa Tooru. 

Kuroo tries to keep quiet as he strokes himself but he can't, little moans and grunts keep escaping from his lips, he imagines pressing a trembling Oikawa up against the door of his locker, pinning him in place with his taller frame and peppering him with kisses all down his neck. 

Kuroo has lost all sense of the world around him, he's consumed with lust for a person he's never thought of romantically before, and it dawns on him that Oikawa must like guys.

Oikawa sent those photos to him, with specific comments about their shared locker room, what if Oikawa likes him?.

Kuroo’s strokes get quicker and messier at his sudden realisation and before he knows it he's close. That's when all hell breaks loose. 

The curtain to Kuroo’s cubicle is wrenched open and stood there in a complete panic clutching his phone is Oikawa. 

“I didn't mean to send those photos to you I swear” Oikawa manages to blurt out before he notices the state his team mate is in. 

Kuroo realises that he's a masochist when he locks eyes with a panicked Oikawa and cums onto the wall of the cubicle. 

Both of the boys stare at each other for a long time in silence. Neither of them are quite sure what to say to the other. After the initial shock wears off Oikawa's face begins to shift into a smile, he starts to inch towards Kuroo effectively trapping him in the cubicle. 

“Is this because of those photos?” Oikawa asks him, staring down at Kuroo’s dick which is now softening. 

Kuroo doesn't know what to do, Oikawa said it was a mistake, those photos weren't for him, they were probably for one of his fangirls. And like an idiot Kuroo got caught masturbating to them. 

Oikawa takes another step towards Kuroo in the cramped cubicle, it makes Kuroo aware of just how naked he is compared to the setter who’s still wearing his full uniform. 

Kuroo makes a fight or flight decision and pushes Oikawa out of his way and into the stream of the water, he doesn't look back as he hurriedly grabs up his things and gets dressed in a blind panic. Oikawa makes no attempt to follow him and he's grateful for that. 

Kuroo shoves his clothes on wet and rushes out of the changing room like the devil himself is on his tail, it's cold outside and he realises he left his Nekoma jersey behind but he doesn't care. Kuroo runs the entire way back to his apartment to clear his mind. 

His thoughts are filled with Oikawa Tooru, how the hell is he ever going to face the boy again? He sincerely hopes he can put it off for as long as possible.


	6. Back in the kings bedchamber (Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo sighs, could today get any worse.
> 
> His best friends are in the middle of the biggest argument they have ever had and he got caught jacking off to a nude picture of his friend. Now hes in bed with said friend after finding out hes potentially gay.
> 
> Today is not Kuroo's day, and its not going to get any better.

The silence is uncomfortable, Kuroo doesn't know where to look. Oikawa is acting as if his sudden confession’s inconsequential, but he's not doing a good job of it. Both Kuroo and Oikawa know something has just changed in their relationship, the question is what?

Kuroo can sit here all night in silence, in fact he's willing Oikawa to keep his mouth shut, but he knows that he won't, in fact this may be the longest Oikawa has ever gone without speaking. 

“If it bothers you that much Tetsu-chan I can change the sheets” Oikawa announces breaking the lingering silence, Kuroo squeezes his eyes tightly shut, he already doesn't like where this is going. 

“Lets just sleep” Kuroo’s tone is flat, he doesn't dare look over at Oikawa.

“Hmmm” Oikawa muses out loud in his usual teasing tone. Kuroo knows what he's doing, anything to keep the topic going, he does this when he wants something. Kuroo wishes he knew what. The noises continue and Kuroo can feel Oikawa growing restless in the bed, he decides to bite. 

“What?” Kuroo asks in frustration, choosing to turn onto his side once again so he can look at the setter. Oikawa doesn't look as confident as normal, there's something off about his facial expression. 

“I was just thinking” Oikawa starts, he too chooses to shift onto his side, locking eyes with Kuroo. It becomes something of a staring contest, Kuroo feels like if he looks away he will lose. 

“That's dangerous” Kuroo bites back, trying to inject some kind of atmosphere back into the room. Oikawa cracks a small but genuine smile. 

“This is the first time I've had somebody in my bed and we've just slept” Oikawa announces with a smirk whilst his free hand runs over the bed sheets in the space between their bodies.

Kuroo is embarrassed by the way his heart seems to flutter at Oikawa's statement, he knows that this shouldn't have an effect on him, they're just friends. Kuroo knows that what happened earlier definitely disagrees with his logic but he won't budge. 

“Maybe if you shut up we could sleep” Kuroo responds doing his best to look unaffected, well as unaffected as you can look in front of the person who caught you jacking off hours earlier. 

“It doesn't bother you” Oikawa asks, staring at Kuroo intently. 

“What?” Kuroo responds with curiosity and fear, he knows that Oikawa is up to something by the look on his face, and he's terrified.

“That I had somebody in my bed a few hours ago...” Oikawa interjects, lifting one finger up to rest on the corner of his mouth absentmindedly. It's something Kuroo notices him doing whenever he's deep in thought. 

“Not sleeping” Oikawa finishes letting out a deep breath Kuroo hadn't even noticed him gathering. Kuroo realises abruptly that he has spent the last 20 seconds staring directly at the finger on Oikawa's mouth. 

“No.. why would it?” Kuroo responds a little too quickly to sound completely convincing even to himself. Oikawa picks up on his defensive tone and smiles, like he's discovered something. He scoots his body shifting a few inches closer to Kuroo in the bed, their chests are almost touching and Kuroo can feel the heat coming off his half naked body. 

Kuroo is frozen in place, his heart is pounding in his chest but he doesn't break his eye contact with Oikawa, whose face is now dangerously close to his own, so much so that he can see every little detail.

“Don't you want to know who it was?” Oikawa asks, he's lowered his voice slightly and it makes Kuroo groan internally. 

“No shittykawa, I want to sleep” Kuroo tries desperately to diffuse the tension, but Oikawa doesn't move away, his expression doesn't even change, he just continues to stare deeply at Kuroo's face. 

“I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into him on your way out, I made him leave. He wasn't happy” Oikawa chuckles a little at the last part, searching Kuroo’s face for any sign of a reaction. 

Kuroo was pretty good at remaining deadpan despite crumbling on the inside. He remembers seeing a guy on the stairway obviously pissed off, he was attractive. Kuroo’s thoughts darken as he tries to recall the gray haired stranger. Kuroo can't remember much but he knows he was taller and that thought seems to make him happy, which is ridiculous why does he care.

“I don't recall” Kuroo responds when the pause becomes too lengthy. Oikawa is still smiling. 

“He’s the one I meant to send those photos too” Oikawa looks truthful, which is good and rules out any of the confusion Kuroo had felt earlier. But it opens up a whole new can of worms. One that starts with him getting a boner from his friend's nudes. 

Kuroo remains silent, he expressly told Oikawa he does not want to talk about it ever, and he means it. Oikawa does not look like he's going to drop it. 

“I'm glad I sent them to you Tetsu” Kuroo is shocked and he can't keep it off his face. Apparently Oikawa is waging all out war tonight. 

“I want to confirm something” Kuroo is confused at Oikawa’s words and stunned at the turn their conversation took. That's why he doesn't react in time when Oikawa's face closes the distance between them. 

Before Kuroo has a chance to pull away Oikawa's lips crash against his in a messy kiss, Kuroo stays still for a moment or so in shock, he knows he could get up and leave but he doesn't. 

Kuroo kisses back and he feels Oikawa smile against his lips, The kiss starts off tame, both of them getting a feel for the other. Oikawa brings his hand up to rest on Kuroo’s cheek pulling them together even closer. 

Kuroo knows he's almost at the point of no return. His breathing has become heavy and his heart feels like it may leap out of his chest. Oikawa slips his leg between Kuroo’s, their bare skin touching sends shivers up his spine and straight to his crotch. 

Kuroo is a panting mess and it doesn't escape his notice that Oikawa is exactly the same, he's about to deepen the kiss and take everything one step further when he hears Bokuto coughing from the living room. Kuroo feels like he's been ripped from a dream, reason floods back to him. 

With one quick movement he pushes Oikawa away from him and grabs his backpack leaving the room in a sprint. He doesn't dare to look back at the setter in case he loses his nerve. 

Kuroo leaves the apartment in a blur, the only thing he can comprehend right now is that Oikawa isn't following him. He jogs back to his apartment in a daze, thankful that nobody tries to stop him. 

Kuroo tries to enter the apartment without waking Akaashi, he knows the last thing the both of them want right now is to talk.

Kuroo slips off his shoes in the quietest way possible and prays that he can avoid all of their old squeaky floorboards. 

Unfortunately luck is not on his side, not that it ever was today. Kuroo loses his footing trying to navigate around the apartment and trips over the coffee table, ungracefully landing in a ball at the entrance to Bokuto and Akaashi’s room. 

“Bokuto” Akaashi yelps out in surprise, the sound of rustling blankets and feet hamming on the floor follows. Kuroo decides to just sit there in defeat, cursing whatever it is that gave him this luck. 

“What are you doing” Akaashi sounds exhausted, emotionally and physically, even with the day he's had Kuroo feels bad. 

“There was nowhere for me to sleep so I came home” Kuroo responds automatically, not making any move to untangle his limbs. 

“And you chose to sleep in my doorway” Akaashi makes an attempt at humor, it's flat and lifeless but he's trying, and better yet he's not questioning Kuroo’s obvious lie. 

“I fell” Kuroo deadpans. 

“I can see that, let's get you up” Akaashi reaches out to Kuroo and helps to host him off the ground, it's more of an effort than it should be but they manage. 

“Night” Kuroo shoots his friend as he makes his way to his bedroom, he almost makes it without question when Akaashi stops him. 

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asks as sharply as ever, his eyes look straight into Kuroo’s studying his face. 

“No, are you?” Kuroo responds sharply, making it clear he doesn't wish to continue with the conversation. 

“No, Goodnight Tetsurou” With an air of finality Akaashi nods his head and shuts the bedroom door. Kuroo does the same, letting his back slide against it as he folds into his own knees. 

Kuroo knows he’s fucked up, he crossed a line with Oikawa that he can never go back from. And now he's confirmed something that he's always kind of known, he's not 100% straight, he's not sure what to label it, or if he even wants to, because that would be dealing with it and right now all he wants to do is sleep.


End file.
